kakuriyofandomcom-20200213-history
Raijū
|Voice Eng = |birthday = |age =Unknown is hinted to be older then any other character |manga debut = |light novel debut = TBA }} Raijū (雷獣) is one of the supporting characters in the Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi series.ll. Appearance Raijū is portrayed as a man with gold eyes and long blond hair that drapes in the front with the rest being tied back into a ponytail. He has a lightning shaped tattoo on the left side of his face. His ears come to a point and tilt downward slightly. He also has red earring studs in both of his ears. As befits his noble status, he wears an elegant gold haori coat over a dark blue kosode like outfit with white tabi. Personality As shown in the episodes so far, he is arrogant and seems to delight in making others suffer. Hatori describes him as being "a twisted hedonist" with a penchant for being impulsive and cruel.Episode 19 He is shown to have little respect for the previous Hachiyo Iso-hime, as he disrespects the way she died in the Dragon ruins to save the Southern Lands after the ceremony failed.Episode 20 History Raijū was the one responsible for causing the betrayal that led to the failure of the Southern Land's curse cleansing ceremony 300 years ago, which resulted in the self-sacrifice of Princess Iso, the Hachiyo at the time. Plot Raijū is first seen speaking with Ranmaru regarding the failure of Ginji in getting the mermaid scale from the Dragon Ruins. He is then seen for the remainder of the episodes taking an interest in Aoi Tsubaki and her exploits in gathering all the necessary ceremony items.Episode 19 He gives off an evil vibe chuckling while wishing false luck on the preparing for the ceremonyEpisode 21 Powers & Abilities He controls thunder and lightning. Is very skilled in playing the flute. Relationships Ranmaru Aoi Tsubaki Byakuya For unknown reasons so far it seems that Raijū fears Byakuya, So much that he becomes hysterical upon seeing Byakuya's face. It seems Byakuya is the only one to speak ill towards Raijū with no fear of revenge. Though its hinted by Byakuya that he and Raijū seems to share a long past when comparing how their life choices affected who they are now, Byakuya says this to Ginji and Aoi after Raijū flees after a failed attempt to attack Byakuya when Byakuya comes to save Aoi and Ginji from their confrontation with Raijū who had been close to eating Aoi. Ōdanna Besides Byakuya, it seems that Raijū also fears Ōdanna as we see in episode 26. Though despite this Raijū also finds exciting to try and mess with Ōdanna claiming that Aoi is the perfect way to finally get to the Orge god. Trivia * As revealed in episode 19, Raiju is very skilled at playing the flute. * According to Hatori, he is of the same noble level as Ougon-douji. * While the reason is unknown, Raiju is shown to be frightened of Byakuya. * It is well known that Raijū had sabotaged the ceremony 300 years ago yet is still welcomed for the viewing of the ceremonys' current attempt. References Category:Characters Category:Yokai Category:Males